


Dwarf’s Best Friend

by heartbeatstumbles



Series: Losing is Fun [2]
Category: Dwarf Fortress, Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartbeatstumbles/pseuds/heartbeatstumbles
Summary: If memories make the man, what happens when there are no memories?
Relationships: Dwarf & Unnamed Goose
Series: Losing is Fun [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719352
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: What Fen Do (Instead of Going Outside), When Death Loves Flamingos





	Dwarf’s Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [draconicsockpuppet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/draconicsockpuppet/gifts).



** Patch note (2018) New Stuff: Stopped animals from forming grudges and other chat-based relationships.  **

On a lovely midsummer evening in world 103839ac19dw,Argoluth the Unworthy was holding a conversation on the value of eggs with a goose, subsequently encroaching upon what the goose deemed his territory. The goose developed a grudge, chasing Argoluth away and stealing his tools whenever Argoluth appeared. Due to Argoluth’s low intelligence, Argoluth interpreted this as playful behavior and continued to unintentionally infuriate the goose, cementing the grudge in permanently. Argoluth took this as a sign of friendship.

After the patch, animal grudges were wiped clean. The goose no longer stole from Argoluth and knocked his things over and yelled at him. While it was easier to complete his work duties, Argoluth wondered why his friend no longer cared for him. Nothing he did made a lasting impression on his friend. 

Argoluth the Unworthy wondered if this was what it was like to be discarded, and never gave up trying to win back his friend. 

**Author's Note:**

> Did Argoluth have a friend in the first place?


End file.
